


I wanted to congratulate you

by yookiki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Im Changkyun |I.M, Changkyun is a brat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Height Kink, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Changkyun, Rough Sex, Top Chae Hyungwon, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, ravenclaw hyungwon, slight degradation, slight size kink, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: hyungwon decides that a celebration is in order for the quidditch winner





	I wanted to congratulate you

**Author's Note:**

> just to let u know.. hyungwon has black hair and changkyun has blonde hair in this... theyre drarry
> 
> !!! if you read this before i updated it and somehow are reading it again, youll realize that i heavily edited it and now its better and to my liking :3 its still the same from the original just spacing and word changes !!!

The crowd goes wild at the sight of several wizards on their brooms trying to make plays to be of help to their team in this Quidditch match. It's Gryffindors VS. Ravenclaws and also newcomer Im Changkyun's first game. The Ravenclaw team needed a new seeker and Changkyun needed something fun to do. So it worked out for everyone when Changkyun happened to have a natural born talent for seeking.

Gryffindors seeker was right on top of his broom almost, reaching to do something to make sure Changkyun wasn't the one who caught the golden snitch. Changkyun maneuvered him and his broom skillfully to end up knocking the gryffindor up off of him, and very so far away from the golden snitch. Which left him to speed up towards the snitch, reaching out and safely securing it for his team.

"Im Changkyun caught the golden snitch!" The announcer says, making all the ravenclaws in the stands instantly erupt into cheers. Changkyun flys down, golden snitch in hand. He gets crowded by the other wizards who all were congratulating him for the win while gryffindors that were passing by gave him dirty looks that he knew he was bound to see.

Changkyun makes it to the locker room to freshen up. When he steps out of the shower, he's met with a new person in the locker room that wasn't any of his teammates. Hyungwon was there sitting on one of the benches between the lockers. He didn't even notice Changkyuns presence until he walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder after having wrapped a towel around himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, startling Hyungwon and forcing him to turn around and face Changkyun. "Only members of the Quidditch team can be in here."

"I know," Hyungwon says, shifting his eyes to clearly check out the half naked boy in front of him. Changkyun picks up on this but weirdly enough feels his cheeks heat up at the attention.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the win. You did so well."

"Thank you?"

Hyungwon laughs, "Why are you saying it like that?"

"Why didn't you just join the crowd out there like everyone else did to congratulate me?"

"First of all," Hyungwon stands up and the height difference was much too overwhelming. He knew how tall Hyungwon was, but seeing the boy in person was both scary and thrilling everytime when you're 4 inches below.

"It's rude to crowd people. And second," Hyungwon blatantly looks at Changkyun with lust blown eyes.

"I wanted to congratulate you in private and celebrate your victory in my own special way."

Changkyun should feel a little uneasy by now with how fast the mood changed but that feeling was easily overshadowed with the want to know what he meant by celebrating in his 'own special way'. He also would've been lying if he said he didn't like where this was going.

"Hm?" Changkyun smiles and tilts his head to the side. "And what's that?"

Hyungwon answers by kissing him gently, letting Changkyun melt into the kiss before gradually moving into something a little more rough. Biting down on his lip, Changkyun lets out a sigh that is just enough for Hyungwon to slip his tongue past to start properly making out with him. He gets pushed down by the other to sit on the bench and the sight of Hyungwon towering over him was enough to already make him weak.

This wasn't the first time the both of them fooled around with each other. Blowjobs in the Ravenclaw common room was a regular thing for them when they had the place to themselves. The only thing different this time is that they're doing it in a place so public. The locker room where the door was unlocked and anybody could walk in and catch them.

With this realization, the dull fire in Changkyuns stomach began to intensify. An eager moan leaves his lips is immediately picked up by Hyungwon, who starts to laugh.

"Already? As much as i wanna hear your sweet voice, we have to be quiet. Be a good boy and be quiet for me, okay?" Changkyun nods and sticks out his tongue for Hyungwon, knowing he really can't be quiet without his fingers in his mouth.

Hyungwon puts two digits in his mouth and Changkyun immediately begins to suck, putting on a show for the boy standing above him. Hyungwon stares at him with lidded eyes as he lewdly sucks on the digits, blinking up at the other with innocent eyes as if he wasn't so explicitly putting his mouth to work right now. A groan escapes Hyungwons lips as the constriction in his pants becomes a little bit too unbearable and he pulls out his fingers.

"That was so good, baby, but now i want to see those pretty lips around my cock." Changkyun decides it's best to remove his towel at this point and does just that, which only made Hyungwon remove his pants faster with the way he shamelessly stripped fully naked.

Changkyun goes to kneel and winces at the cold tile floor that met with his currently burning hot skin but almost instantly forgets about the feeling when an obvious boner springs free from Hyungwons boxers. Changkyun's mouth practically waters at the sight and he gives him a few kitten licks before fully taking him into his mouth. The little quiet moans that fall from Hyungwons lips only pushes Changkyun to want to please him further.

To be good for him.

Hyungwon's head falls back at the sight of the quidditch winner sucking his dick like it was a lollipop. "You're so amazing, baby. I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now with my cock in your mouth."

He balls up Changkyuns hair in his fist, pushing him even deeper down onto his cock and letting him rest there for a few seconds while he gagged and gasped for air. Tears began to swell in Changkyun's eyes and he looked up and blinked,  a tear sliding down his cheek.

Hyungwon repeatedly did this to the other, bringing him to tears each time. When Hyungwon is done using his mouth for his own pleasure, he still has a fistful of Changkyuns hair in hand as he forces the boy off his dick. Saliva dribbles down Changkyun's chin, his cheeks a bright red and the area around his eyes being very visibly stained with tears.

What a beautiful sight. "So beautiful." Hyungwon almost coos, running his thumb over Changkyuns spit covered bottom lip.

"Sit." Hyungwon orders, pointing to the bench behind them. Changkyun obeys immediately and struggles trying to stand up to go sit down with his legs  being so wobbly and his dick staying stiff between his legs. Even though the only thing he did so far was deepthroat Hyungwons cock, he still looked like a complete mess already and was ready to be made into a complete wreck.

"You want me to prep you?"

"Actually," Changkyun looks up at Hyungwon with dazed eyes. "I sort of fingered myself when i was in the shower." When he fingered himself without the other knowing, he knew he was always in for some sort of punishment. It made him only want to do it more.

So what he's a brat. Sue him.

"You're lucky im set on rewarding you for your win." He leans into Changkyuns ear and whispers. "Don't think i wont forget that though.." Changkyun can't help but laugh at the threat that was thrown at him.

"Please, i just made it easier for you to get to fucking me quicker"

Hyungwon lets out a breathy laugh. Changkyun liked to talk back at Hyungwon because he knew he would get what he deserved later. They both knew it. That's why their relationship worked so well.

"Hm.. such a bad boy. Fingering yourself open in a public place. You wanted to get caught, didnt you?" Changkyun gulped at those words and nodded his head. Who was he to lie? He got even harder, if that was even possible, at the thought of him getting caught doing such explicit acts.

Hyungwon hums and gets impossiblely closer to Changkyun. "I was probably already here.. waiting for you to come out of the shower. But you were just in there, fingering your ass like the desperate whore you are."

Changkyun whimpers and Hyungwon stands there deep in thought before ordering Changkyun to stand up. "If you  want to get fucked then that's what you're gonna get." He pushes him to the nearest wall with Changkyuns back facing towards it. "It's what the Quidditch champion deserves, after all."

Hyungwon retrieves a small bottle of lube that was stuffed in the way back of Changkyun's locker after asking him if he had any. He decides not to ask why he even has lube there in the first place. He pours a bit of lube onto his fingers and warmed it up between his fingers before quickly lathering his dick with it.

He propped up Changkyuns leg and held it in place with the help of his own while he uses his hand to line up his dick with his entrance. He enters slowly even while knowing Changkyun was already fully prepped. He wanted to make sure this was going to be enjoyable for the both of them (mostly for Changkyun).

Changkyun breathes out a heavy sigh and his eyes flutter closed as he feels himself getting filled almost to the brim with Hyungwon's cock.

When he bottoms out, Hyungwon immediately picks up the speed. He puts down the leg that was holding the others up and quickly replaces it with his hand.

Hyungwon's looks were highly deceivable. He always knew how to manhandle Changkyun with ease despite not really looking like the type to know how to. He loved it. Hyungwon had strong hands that he loved in all ways, it didn't matter if they were in or out of him.

Changkyun's vision suddenly goes blurry when Hyungwon locates his prostate and begins targeting it with each thrust. When he realizes that he found what he was looking for, Hyungwon speeds up and begins to properly fuck Changkyun. He fucks him just like how the Ravenclaw seeker wanted.

He whispers sweet praises into his ear, telling him how tight and hot he feels around his cock, telling him how good he's being just for him. Changkyun bites his lip down on a moan. He knew he had to be quiet because he's in a public place but couldn't find it in himself to try and keep quiet any longer.

Hyungwon knew this so he smashes his lips against his and messily swallowed each one of the others moans. He still relentlessly fucks into Changkyun's heat and knew his orgasm was quickly approaching. He didnt want to cum until Changkyun was satisfied though and had already came. He wrapped his hand around Changkyuns dick, pumping him to orgasm while kissing down every moan and whimper that he made in the process. With the seeker now being satisfied, he fucks into the now very sensitive Changkyun to try and find his own release. He pulls out at the last second and strokes himself to completion all over Changkyun's stomach.

After catching both of their breaths, Changkyun groans as he realizes something. "Now i have to shower again."

"We could go for round two in ther-"

"No." Changkyun cuts him off, rolling his eyes as he laughs alongside Hyungwon. "Thank you.. for that. Will i always get this when i win?"

Hyungwon laughs, "Sure. It's only if you do win."

"I'll have to make sure i win then."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :3 kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
